Vampire Girls
by TheRussianGirl
Summary: The ukes of 13 pairings are vampires, looking for love. And when they host a party for 130 of the hottest guys, what do you think will happen? Filled with love, humor, and action! Writes good stories not summaries. Warnings inside. Please read!
1. Meetings and Feelings

**Warnings: Bad language, perverted thoughts, jokes, and comments, violence, blood, etc. **

**Read the A/N at the bottom after the story.**

"So girls, is it just me, or are there some _really_ hot guys in town now a days?" Sara asked.

"Ya! I was thinking that too!" Feliciana said.

"Hey, how long has it been since we had our last party with the guys in the town?" Amelia asked all the girls.

"Um…. A little under a year I think." Madeline said quietly.

Amelia and Sara smirked at each other and yelled together, "It's time to party!"

Alice rolled her eyes but smiled. So they got invitations for a mascaraed together and headed out into town. Each of the thirteen girls was armed with ten invitations each. They found ten really hot guys and gave them each an invitation. The party was to be held on Friday. That was in three days. So the girls picked out their best dresses and masks.

~Friday night~

"Welcome gentlemen!" Alice called to the one hundred and thirty men standing in the foyer of their grand house.

She walked down to stand on the landing that connected the main stair case to the two branching stair cases leading up to the second floor. She stood in the center and looked up each set of stairs.

"Ladies, why don't you join us down here?" She said.

Six girls filed down on each of the two branching stair cases and stood on a step.

"Welcome!" The twelve girls said in unison.

They all smiled at the men as their eyes scanned over them from behind their masks.

"Well ladies, how about we introduce ourselves?" Alice asked.

The rest of the girls nodded.

"I am your hostess Alice Kirkland." She curtsied.

"I am your hostess Sara Lukasiewicz." She curtsied.

"I am your hostess Sakura Honda." She curtsied.

"I am your hostess Lovina Vargas." She curtsied.

"I am your hostess Feliciana Vargas." She curtsied.

"I am your hostess Chun-Yan Wang." She curtsied.

"I am your hostess Sophia Edelstein." She curtsied.

"I am your hostess Madeline Williams Jones." She curtsied.

"I am your hostess Tina Vainamoinen." She curtsied.

"I am your hostess Abigale Bondevik." She curtsied.

"I am your hostess Jóhanna Bondevik." She curtsied.

"I am your hostess Elisabeth Zwingli." She curtsied.

"I am your hostess Amelia Jones." She curtsied.

They all curtsied together once more before filing down the stairs; alternating from the sides. They spread out among the men and each picked one. Alice picked one with a white and gold mask. Amelia picked one with a red mask that had spikes on it. Lovina picked one with a rather large mask that looked like venation doctor mask. Feliciana picked one with a plain red leather mask with horns. Sakura picked a tall man with a black mask that covered his whole face. Chun-Yan picked a man with a plain white mask. Sophia picked a man in a black mask with horns. Madeline picked a man in a black and white mask. Sara picked a man in a white, black and gold mask. Elisabeth picked a man in a red and white mask. Abigale chose a man in a white and black sparkling mask. Tina picked a man in a black, white, red, and gold mask. And Jóhanna picked a man with a silver mask.

"And now, each of us will have a dance!" Tina called after an hour of talking with the men.

Lovina grabbed the man Feliciana picked and brought him to the middle of the room. A Latin rhythm started to play. Since the man was Latin, as was Lovina, they danced a Latin ballroom dance. Next Feliciana grabbed the man Lovina had picked and they danced a simple ballroom dance. Alice took a hold of the man Amelia picked and brought him to the floor, dancing a nice English waltz. Amelia grabbed the man Alice had picked and danced the tango. Sakura took the man Chun-Yan picked and danced a dance similar to the one Feliciana danced. Chun-Yan grabbed the man Sakura picked and she danced and Chinese dance, the music changed, and he danced a Russian dance. Sophia took the man Madeline had chosen and danced the same dance Feliciana had danced. Madeline danced an elegant dance with the man Sophia picked. Sara picked the man that Elisabeth had chosen and they danced the tango as well. Elisabeth took the man Sara had chosen and danced the same dance as Alice. Abigale took the man Jóhanna had chosen and danced a nice Paso Doble. Next, Tina picked the man Abigale had chosen and danced a fiery Paso Doble. And lastly, Jóhanna too the man Tina picked and danced steamy cha-cha-cha.

"Wow! How the bloody hell did we all dance like that without any practice with each other?" Alice asked after everyone had danced.

They all shrugged and went to talk with the guy they danced with.

"What's your name?" all the girls asked.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." The one with Lovina answered.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." The one with Feliciana answered.

"Francis Bonnefoy." The one with Alice answered.

"Alec Kirkland." The one with Amelia answered.

"Heracles Karpusi." The one with Sakura answered.

"Ivan Braginski." The one with Chun-Yan answered.

"Daniel Hedervary." The one with Sophia answered.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt." The one with Madeline answered.

"Toris Lorinaitis." The one with Sara answered.

"Noah Beck." The one with Elisabeth answered.

"Mathis Kohler." The one with Abigale answered.

"Berwald Oxenstierna." The one with Tina answered.

"Kaoru Wang." The one Jóhanna answered.

A few hours passed of talking and the girls started to fall for the guys. So when all the other guys left, they asked the thirteen to stay the night.

Antonio smiled and said, "Of course we'll stay!"

Lovina rolled her eyes but smiled. They sat down in the living room and started chatting all together. Most ended up falling asleep against each other. With the so called 'Bad Touch Trio' and their girls all leaning against each other.

**Alright, that absolutely sucked balls. *sighs* I could have done so much better but this is only my second no OC story so I'm struggling. If they were OOC, I'm sorry. If you know how I can keep them in character, please let me know. And if you want anything to happen in this story, I'm more than happy to hear your ideas! Oh, and if you want to see the masks and the girls dresses, put this into your website bar: u/0/?tab=wX#117034080636288628375/posts . and here are the dances: FrUk and LictSwiz watch?v=HGC87kuN-BU **

**SpaMano watch?v=gqyv8VDjCzo**

**ScotCa watch?v=HGC87kuN-BU skip to 4:30 **

**GerIta HunAus GiriPan watch?v=Wen94U0u6F4&feature=related**

**China watch?v=X_k3-X6zWWk&feature=related**

**Russia watch?v=rNXKuwhhC1c&feature=related**

**PruCan watch?v=v1QrfxwK-ZE**

**LitPol watch?v=rxkp5i8fTCw**

**DenNor watch?v=b_C3o5MWekg&feature=related**

**SuFin watch?v=y-6WR7-W2-g**

**HongIce watch?v=h2zcSA_7W_I **

**So R&R! Or no sexy Spain for you! And flames are excepted but are fed to Gilbird. **


	2. Secrets Reviled

**Alright, there's some Latin in this chapter and the translations are at the bottom. Enjoy~**

~3months later~

The boys walked up to the girls' house and rang the doorbell.

_**I think I love you more than the  
Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
stereotypes.**_

_**And I love Mexicans.  
The way they mow my lawn.  
They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a  
condom on.**_

"Oh I know she did _not_ just call me Mexican!" Antonio said irritated.

_**And how could anyone hate the French.  
Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits.  
Brazilian girls is what you want,  
Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk.  
(whistle)**_

Francis smirked at hearing that part of the song._****_

Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast.  
They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,  
Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis.

Ivan's head tilted to the side as he said, "Da…?"

_**All together now!  
I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.  
(repeat 4x)  
They hump sheep (repeat 3x)**_

Alec frowned and called, "Amelia, unless you're calling yourself a sheep that's a lie!"

The other guys looked at him strangely and said, "Really Alec?"

"What? Don't judge!"

_**Yeah. I'm just playing, you know I love you guys.  
But seriously, don't hump any sheep.**_

"Again Amelia, unless you're calling yourself a sheep no one will!" Alec called.

The rest of the guys shook their heads and rolled their eyes. Feliciana flung the door open and pounced on Ludwig, kissing him before waving the guys into the house.

"So Feli where are the other girls?" Antonio asked.

"Oh, they're upstairs!" She said, hugging Ludwig's arm.

"What are they doing?" Francis asked.

"Ve~! Amelia got stuck in her bat form again and Alice is using her magic to changer her back into her normal vampire form-*slaps hand over her mouth* oops!" She said, blushing slightly.

"FELICIANA! DID YOU REALLY JUST SAY THAT?" Lovina yelled from upstairs.

"I'm sorry!" She called as she hid behind Ludwig.

The guys gasped when they heard that Amelia was a vampire.

"Amelia's a vampire?" They all shouted.

A sigh was heard from the stairs and they turned, seeing Alice walking down the stairs.

"Yes boys, Amelia is a vampire; we all are." She said, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

The other girls came down the stairs and stood behind her, holding hands or hugging uncomfortably. Where the guys going to accept that they were vampires? The guys all looked like they wanted to leave and have nothing to do with them.

"Toris…?" Sara asked, peeking out from behind Alice.

Said brunet looked up at her sad face and asked, "Yes Sara…?"

"A-are you going to leave…? A-are you going to forget about me…?" She asked with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

His eyes widened and he exclaimed, "W-what? No! I love you Sara! Why would I leave you?"

"Because I didn't tell you that I was a vampire even though we've been dating for two and a half months…." She said, looking down.

"Sara…. I love you sweetheart…. Come here…." He said, holding his arms out.

She walked out from behind Alice and into his arms. She hugged him tightly as he stroked her hair. The other girls looked up at their boyfriends with pleading eyes.

"Please don't leave me Berwald!" Tina cried, hugging the tall quiet blond and crying.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her small body.

"Tina…. I'm not going to leave you my little wife…." He said, kissing her forehead.

She nuzzled his chest and hugged him tighter. Jóhanna and Abigale walked over to Kaoru and Mathis. Jóhanna just hugged Kaoru. Abigale on the other hand, grabbed the sides of Mathis' jacket and pulled him down, kissing him. His eyes widened at first but slid closed. After she pulled away, she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as tightly with his stupid grin on his face. Alice walked over to Francis and hugged him. So did Sakura with Hercules. Chun-Yan jumped onto Ivan and hugged him tightly. Feliciana jumped on Ludwig and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sophia hugged Daniel. Gilbert pulled Madeline into a tight hug. Elisabeth shyly hugged Noah. Amelia jumped on Alec's back and hugged him from behind. Now, Lovina on the other hand had a totally different approach to this. No sappy 'please don't leave me' crap. Nope! She walked up to him, punched him straight in the gut, making him double over slightly.

She hugged him and said in a shaky voice, "Don't you dare even _think _about leaving me got that…?"

He smiled despite the pain in his abdomen and said, "Lovina…. I would never, ever leave you no matter what…."

She nodded and pulled back, whipping her eyes furiously so no one would see her tears. Antonio took both of her hands and kissed her. When he pulled back, he wiped her tears away and smiled at her. She hugged him again and hid her face in his chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

Alice pulled away from Francis and said, "Alright, let's get away from all these sad feelings. You boys probably have questions for us."

They all nodded and went into the living room and sat down. Though they were over the sad mushy stuff, they all just liked to cuddle. Even if some of them *cough cough* Lovina *cough cough* didn't like to admit it.

"So, go ahead and ask any thing you want." Alice said, pulling Francis' arms tighter around her waist.

"I've got one." Antonio said.

"Alright, but before we start, when a guy asks a question, their corresponding girl answers the question. If they can't or don't want to answer, they can ask someone else to answer for them." Alice said.

Everyone nodded and looked at Antonio and Lovina.

"Ok, so, everywhere I've read about vampires is says that they're pale. And two of you are tan. How does that work?" He asked.

"Easy. Those books and websites you read are about the first generation of vampires." Lovina answered.

"How come you can go into the sunlight?" Mathis asked.

"Were second generation vampires." Abigale said.

"What does that mean?" Francis asked.

"It means that were different from the original vampires. Second gen vampires have adapted to live in today's society. We don't have to worry about the sun and crosses and stuff like that." Alice informed.

"Hey, I have a question that's been bugging me this whole conversation." Gilbert said.

"What is it?" Maddie asked.

"I understand that you girls are second gen vampires, but you're still vampires. And vampires are supposed to be the living dead. And you all have heart beats and breath. How does that work out?" He asked.

Maddie looked to Alice, who nodded, and said, "Well, for a while, we didn't even know the answer. We finally asked a first gen vampire who had studied second gens and found out that that was one of our adaptations. So if something like what happened with us, we could easily hid it if we wished. And so we could go to the hospital and not freak everyone out."

They nodded and something occurred to Alec.

"Why have we never seen you drink blood?" He asked.

"Oh you have. You just didn't know it." Amelia said.

"How?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Our 'special wine' we won't let you guys touch is blood." She said, playing with one of Alec's hands.

They nodded again and Daniel asked, "Where do you guys get the blood?"

Sophia gave a pleading look to Alice and she smiled.

"Sophia still doesn't like what we do so she wants me to answer. Every so often, we go out hunting. We find a pack of wolves or foxes and drain all the blood out of them. We then store it down stairs in the basement in wine bottles and drink it whenever we need to." Alice answered.

They sat there for a little while talking until Alice's cell phone started to ring. She got up off Francis' lap and walked into the foyer of the house and answered the call.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Salue."

"Um, momentum placer…." Alice said.

She poked her head into the living room and said, "Lovi, it's the Sapientes. Can you speak with them please?"

"Ya sure." Lovina said.

She got up, detangling herself from her whining Spanish lover.

"I'll be right back, jeez." She said, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to the Spaniard's lips.

He smiled as she took the phone from the English women and went into the other room. Alice walked back over to Francis and sat back down on his lap.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Ya, and who's the Sapeentoes?" Gil asked.

"Sapientes Gilbert, not Sapeentoes. And they're the first vampires. And I have no idea what it was about because my Latin's very rusty. I haven't had to use it since I was eight. That's why Lovina's talking to them. She speaks fluent Latin." Alice said, rest back against Francis.

~x~

"Expectare, qui adventum ad visitabo?" Lovina asked.

"Duos filios." Amare said.

"Quando perveniunt?" Lovina said.

"Mane." Amare said simply.

"Mane? Quam existmantur parare eorum adventu per ergo?" Lovina exclaimed.

"Bene ibi suus tredecim vos puellae plus tua tredecim humana cura ita i non arbitror esse a forsit." She said.

"Humana cura…. Humana cura!" Lovina yelped, her eyes widening.

"Sic, vos puellae habent humana cura ius?" She asked.

"Utique facere! Eam iusta nos obtinuit nova nuper et etiamnunc non docit tamen! Sunt non circa alia lamia tamia tamen eorum moribus est malum et ad exercebuntur eos. Sed non posset exercere se putant operam Egro!" Lovina said, worried.

"I non putas puellae cum habere problema disiplina eos. Credo tibi filium. Nunc I oportet. Vale." Amare said.

"Vale…." Lovina breathed, hanging up the phone.

She ran into the living room and said, "Alice, we have a problem!"

"What is it?" Alice asked, sitting up straighter on Francis' lap.

"Amare's sons are coming for a weeklong visit. They're getting here tomorrow morning." Lovina said, still worked up.

"Alright. But I hardly see how that's a problem." Alice said, leaning back against Francis' chest again.

"That's not the problem…. The problem is they think we have humana cura." Lovina said.

Alice's eyes widened. She may not have known much Latin anymore, but she knew what that meant. All of the girls knew what that meant.

"Oh my god! I forgot about that!" Alice said, starting to freak out.

"What are we going to do? We don't have any! We never did!" Maddie said, sitting up from lying down with Gilbert.

He sat up too and put a hand on her back.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" He asked.

She looked up at Alice with wide eyes. Alice saw her look and realized the boys didn't know about that.

"Um, girls, I need to talk to you…!" Alice said, getting up.

The girls nodded and got up, following her into the music room. She shut the doors and turned to the girls.

"We can't tell them!" Sakura said.

"But they know something's up!" Feli said.

"Ya! And Tonio won't let it go! He's gunna keep asking about it!" Lovina said.

"And Gil already knows that I'm flipping out so he won't let it go either…!" Maddie said.

They all sighed trying to come up with something.

"What…. what if we ask them to pretend to be our human pets for the week?" Amelia asked.

"What? No! I'd never ask that of Luddy!" Feliciana said.

"Alright that's enough!" Alice said.

The girls looked at her and she sighed.

"We'll ask them. But we'll only do this if they are willing to do it. No guilt tricking into doing it. And if they don't want to do it, we say that we killed our human pets the night before and tell them we're looking for new ones alright?" Alice proposed.

The girls looked at one another and nodded. So they walked back out into the living room and sat down with their guys again.

"Maddie, what's going on?" Gilbert asked.

Maddie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She looked at Alice who nodded.

She looked at Gilbert and said, "The vampires who are coming to visit us believe that we have…. That we have human pets…!"

"Human pets…? What does that mean?" He asked.

"In the vampire world, every vampire has a human pet. A human, that they basically kidnapped, that they keep as a pet. They usually make every decision for them and punish them if the misbehave. But we never believed in that so we've never had a human pet." Maddie said.

"So what's the big deal about not having one?" Francis asked.

"It's looked down upon if a vampire doesn't have one. It shows a sign of weakness." Alice said, leaning against his chest.

"What are you gunna do about it?" Antonio said.

Lovina took a deep breath before saying, "Well, we're going to do one of two things…. Either we tell them that we killed our human pets the night before and are looking for new ones, or…."

"Or what?" the green eyed man asked her.

She sighed and said, "We were going to ask if you guys were willing to pretend to be our human pets for the week…. But you don't have to if you don't want to!"

The guys all looked at each other before looking at their girlfriends and saying, "Of course we'll be your human pets for a week!"

**Ok, how was that? Good? Bad? Tell me please! And if anyone has any ideas please tell me! I'm having troubles! **

**Translations (NOT direct translations! This is what it's supposed to mean! Used Google translate so probably wrong) : **

**Salue.: Hello.**

**Um, momentum placer….: One moment please….**

**Sapientes: the wise.**

**Expectare, qui adventum ad visitabo?: wait, who's coming to visit?**

**Duos filios.: my two sons.**

**Amare: love**

**Quando perveniunt?: when will they arrive?**

**Mane.: tomorrow morning.**

**Quam existmantur parare eorum adventu per ergo!: how can we prepare for their arrivle by the morning! **

**Bene ibi suus tredecim vos puellae plus tua tredecim humana cura ita i non arbitror esse a forsit.: well, there's thirteen of you girls, plus your thirteen human pets so I don't think there is a problem.**

**Humana cura…. Humana cura!: human pets…. Human pets!**

**Sic, vos puellae habent humana cura ius?: Yes, you girls do have human pets don't you?**

**Utique facere! Eam iusta nos obtinuit nova nuper et etiamnunc non docit tamen! Sunt non circa alia lamia tamia tamen eorum moribus est malum et ad exercebuntur eos. Sed non posset exercere se putant operam Egro!: Of course we do! it's just we recently got new ones and they're not trained yet! We have to train them. They haven't been around other vampires yet so their behavior is ill. I don't think that we'd be able to train them by then! **

**I non putas puellae cum habere problema disiplina eos. Credo tibi filium. Nunc I oportet. Vale.: I don't think you girls with have a problem training them. I have faith in you my child. Now I have to go. Farewell.**

**Vale….: Bye….**


	3. Oh God I Hope This Works

"Really?!" The girls asked together.

"Ya! We love you girls so we wanna help you any way we can!" Antonio said, kissing Lovina's forehead.

The girls smiled and tackled the guys, hugging and/or kissing them.

"Brilliant! Now all we have to do is train you guys!" Alice said.

"Train us?" They asked.

"Yep. We have to train you to be human pets." She said, smiling almost evilly.

~x~

"What. The hell. Am I wearing?!" Gilbert all but yelled.

The albino man was currently dressed in black pants, a red button up shirt, a black tie, a white vest, and black dress shoes.

"It's an old style outfit…. I like it…. You don't…?" Maddie said, her eyes tearing up slightly.

Gil's eyes widened.

'_**Shit! That's not what I meant!' **_He thought.

"Oh come on beer bastard! It's not that bad! At least Sara didn't dress you!" Lovina said, smacking Gilbert upside the head then hugging her teary eyed friend.

Gil looked at poor Toris who was crouched in the corner sulking, wearing all pink. Pink shoes, pink pants, a pink shirt, and a pink tie.

He looked back at his Canadian lover and said, "On second thought, it's kinda growing on me."

Maddie looked up at him and said, "Really…?"

He smiled softly and took the small girl from the southern Italian's arms. The blond girl smiled happily.

"So, every day, you boys will put on whatever we pick out for you, understood?" Alice said.

They nodded and looked at themselves again.

"I don't look half bad!" Antonio said, looking over his black boots, black pants, and white shirt.

"Half bad?! You look fuckin sexy!" Lovina exclaimed.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Because you look like a Spanish pirate for god's sake!" She said.

He smiled and winked at her. She blushed and looked away. The others just laughed at her and the guys just checked themselves out in the mirrors.

"What? Are you all checking yourselves out or are you checking _each other_ out?" Amelia teased.

The guys all looked at each other and slid away. The girls all laughed at them and proceeded to train them.

~x~

The doorbell rang and the girls started to freak out. The guys chuckled and kissed them before going to answer the door.

"Welcome." They said in unison, bowing.

Amare's two sons walked in.

"Who is in charge here?" He asked in a deep voice.

The girls looked around before Alice stepped up and said, "I guess I am."

The man nodded. He was tall with blond hair that stood up straight in the front and dull green eyes. The man next to him giggled.

"Hello~!" He said, extending his hand out to her.

She took his hand and shook it, saying, "Hello. I am Alice."

He giggled again and said, "I'm Michel! And this is my older brother Lars."

Alice nodded and introduced the rest of the girls. They then introduced their 'human pets'. The boys bowed again.

Michel giggled yet again and said, "Wow! You all got boys? I would of thought that one of you would have gotten a girl! Well, maybe not considering you all are girls…."

The girls laughed and shrugged.

Alice smiled and said, "Well, are you boys are staying here, correct?"

Lars nodded.

"Excellent. Francis, why don't you take Lars to his room?" Alice said, looking at said blond.

"Oui maître." The Frenchman said, bowing.

He led the taller blond up the stairs and out of sight.

"Antonio, show Michel to his room." Lovina said.

"Sí Ama." He said with a bow.

He led the shorter man to his room. The girls sighed in relief and went to sit in the living room, their 'pets' standing behind or next to them. A few minutes later, the four men came back. Antonio stood next to Lovina's chair and Francis stood behind Alice's chair.

"Good. Now, Michel, what is your mother sent you and your brother for?" Alice asked.

"She just wanted us to check up on you girls! After all, we haven't heard from you in a long time." He said with a smile.

Alice laughed dryly and thought, _**'There's a reason for that….'**_

But she said, "I guess we just haven't thought about it."

Michel shrugged and they sat and talked until lunchtime.

"Lunch is served." Francis called.

The girls and their guests filed into the dining room and sat. They ate the food Francis had made while talking and laughing. The rest of the day went by no problem and everyone returned to their rooms.

* * *

~Lovina and Antonio~

Antonio closed the door to their room as Lovina flopped down onto the bed. She groaned into the red sheets and Antonio smiled lightly.

"Are you alright amor?" He asked, sitting next to her.

She groaned and rolled over, hugging his leg.

"The short one annoys me." She said, pouting slightly.

He laughed and stroked her hair.

"I think he annoys everyone." He said.

She shrugged and let go of his leg. She got up and started to get ready for bed. Antonio smiled again and got ready too. Once in their pajamas (Antonio's being just a pair of red plaid pajama pants and no shirt, and Lovina's was one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers) they got into bed. Lovina snuggled into Antonio's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Te amo Lovi…." He said, kissing her forehead.

"It amo troppo Tonio…." She said back, kissing his chest over his heart.

* * *

~Feliciana and Ludwig~

"Ve, Luddy~! I'm tired!" Feliciana whined, clinging to said blond's arm.

He sighed and said, "I know. That's why we're going to bed."

She pouted and said, "But I'm really tired~! Ve~, will you carry me? Please?"

She held her arms out and made a puppy dog face. Ludwig sighed again and picked her up bridal style. He carried her down the hallway and into their room. Ludwig got changed into a black tank top and sweatpants. Feliciana started to strip off her clothes.

"Feli, there are guests, wear clothes to bed." Ludwig quickly said before she could fully undress.

The Italian girl whined and said, "But it's too hot when I wear clothes!"

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Then at least wear your underwear."

"Ok!" She chimed, reaching for the clasp on her bra.

"That stays on." Ludwig said sternly.

She hung her head and said, "Fine."

They got into bed and she instantly cuddled into his chest. Ludwig smiled lightly and held the small girl against him. He kissed the top of her head and they fell asleep.

* * *

~Alice and Francis~

Alice sighed as she closed the door to the room she shared with Francis.

"Today was so stressful…." She said, walking over to her dresser.

"It wasn't that bad." Francis said, stripping down to his French flag boxers.

"For you maybe. I had to deal with the fear of you guys getting found out _somehow_." She said, changing into blue nightgown.

Francis smiled softly at her and hugged her. She hugged him back and nuzzled his neck.

"Don't worry about that ma petite lapin." He said, kissing her forehead.

She nodded and said, "I love you Francis…."

He smiled and said, "I love you too Alice. I always will."

She nodded again and pulled away from him. She took his hand and pulled him over to the bed. He held the blankets up for her so she could slide under them before getting in himself. He pulled Alice to his chest and kissed her. She kissed back and broke it after a minute, snuggling into his chest.

* * *

~Madeline and Gilbert~

Gilbert looked over at his blonde girlfriend as she sat by the window, reading a book. She sighed and set it down, getting up and changing into a cute pink nightgown. She walked over to Gilbert who was sitting against the headboard of the bed. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He hugged her and pulled her under the covers. They settled down and cuddled together, eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

~Tina and Berwald~

Tina changed into a red nightgown as Berwald changed into blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt. When they were changed, Tina hugged Berwald from behind. He smiled and reached around, grabbing her waist, and pulled her into his arms bridal style. She giggled and let him carry her to the bed. He set her down and got in next to her. She climbed on top of him and curled up on his chest. they fell asleep a little while later.

* * *

~Abigale and Mathis~

Mathis put on a pair of red pajama pants while Abigale was in the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for her. She came out a minute later in a little black nightgown. Mathis stared at her as she walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pushed him down onto the bed and climbed over him. She kissed him for another few minutes before breaking away from it. Mathis pulled Abigale down next him and she cuddled into his chest.

* * *

That day went well. But will the rest of the week go just as well?

* * *

**How was it? Bad, right? *sigh* It took so long to write this. I'm sorry I've been gone so long but I've had a lot of things going on. For one, school, I was in cheerleading and that took up a lot of time, I'm in E.T. math which is like honors class but for middle school, I had finals in math and French, running Anime Club at my school, and now I'm in my schools musical, Seussical Jr. If you don't know what that is, it's basically Horton Hears a Who but in musical form. It's actually really fun. Anyway, if you have ideas for the story, something you want to see in it, or questions about the story or me, please review or PM me! Till next time, bye~! **


End file.
